Todos llevamos un Moustro dentro
by Kurayami1sama
Summary: Capitulo 6 arriba! En Konoha continuan las muertes mientras en Suna Gaara y Naruto luchan. Hinata recibe una carta que no desaba. NaruxHinaxGaara, sasuxsakuxnaru temaxshika NejixTen
1. Chapter 1

Bueno primero lo primero ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen (aunque quisiera lo contrario) son de Kishimoto Masashi (**pero ya veran Gaara sera mio**).

_Perdon por la mala redaccion, es que soy primerisa,pero prometo que con el tiempo ire mejorando. espero sus reviews por favor si no me desepcionare,ademas son la mejor inspiracion -, por lo pronto les adelantare que casi todos los personajes saldran y claro habra parejas como NaruxSakxSasu GaaraxHinaxNaru Temaxshikaxinoxchou y mas._

_Algo mas en esta historia supongo que Naruto tiene ya 19 años, aun no ah vuelto Sasuke, sige conel orochigay, y Sai (el que remplazo a Sasuke en el equipo 7 manga) no existe_.

* * *

**Todos LLevamos Un Mounstro adentro**

Eran las 11:30 am y Naruto aun estaba en su vieja cama tapado hasta la cabeza. Hacia mas de una semana que no había misiones para él, el otoño comenzaba aunque el paisaje aun parecía de verano y era la época en que todo estaba tranquilo; miro el reloj y se volvió a voltear, se estaba acostumbrando a levantarse hasta ya muy tarde y si le preguntaban él contestaba que "para ahorrarse una comida" ya que sin misiones no había dinero y sin dinero no mas ramen.

Como entre sueño empezó a escuchar muchas voces, parecía que provenían justo de afuera de su casa y de pronto un ruido estridente, Naruto se incorporo de un brinco.

-Que! Donde! Ya estoy listo!-al ver que se encontraba en su casa se tranquilizo un poco.

Se escuchaban gritos afuera, miro hacia la ventana, el ruido que lo había despertado era una pequeña roca que había atravesado su ventana (su única ventana para ser exactos) se acerco cauteloso y con mucha curiosidad a ver que sucedía afuera aunque el ya tenia una sospecha.

-...Mounstro! Es un mounstro!

-Si ese maldito no lo queremos aquí!

-Todos sabemos lo peligroso que es!

Se escuchaba afuera, Naruto sabia que se referían a el, ya lo habían llamado así antes, pero ahora era poco común, cuando recién se mudo a vivir allí solo, (antes vivía bajo la tutela del tercer Hokage y a quien asignaba para cuidarlo, pero cuando pudo valerse solo o relativamente solo a los 8 años aproximadamente le dieron ese pequeño apartamento), cuando recién llego era muy común el vandalismo, en las mañanas cuando despertaba o en las tardes cuando regresaba del colegio encontraba las paredes rayadas de afuera con cosas como "Mounstro", "muere maldito", "no te queremos aquí", "tu mataste a mi familia" y un sinfín de insultos y acusaciones mas, solía estar la ventana rota todo el tiempo en esa época, Naruto figuro una sonrisa al recordar su vieja ventana siempre rota, con el tiempo eso fue haciéndose poco común, el Hokage le decía que no le tomara importancia que así era la gente y mandaba a reparar su ventana y pintar las paredes a cada rato. Ahora no estaba el tercer hokage para consolarlo y mandar a alguien o darle dinero para arreglar la ventana, como lo extrañaba.

Naruto se acerco ala ventana para ver que sucedía afuera.

Un grupo de personas estaban discutiendo con cinco Ambus que parecía acababan de llegar.

-Vamos a matarlo!

Naruto se exalto al escuchar eso, estaba seguro que se referían a el, pero siguió escuchando, los Ambus se interponían entre su casa y la muchedumbre.

-No pueden pasar son ordenes de la Hokage, debemos llevarlo ante ella- dijo un Ambu mientras intentaba calmar ala muchedumbre.

-Ya ha hecho mucho daño, no podemos permitirlo!

-Si, Si!-se oía a los otros contestar. Consigo llevaban desde varas y piedras hasta kunais y shurikens y otras armas, obviamente muchos de ellos eran ninjas.

-Es orden de Hokage-sama llevarlo ante ella para que testifique- decía el de la mascara

-No es necesario que declare, sabemos que fue él!

-Si, fue el estoy seguro, es un mounstro, no es humano no debemos darle ese derecho!

Naruto se alejo de la ventana obviamente algo grave estaba sucediendo, se apresuro a vestirse con lo primero que encontró.

Mientras terminaba de ponerse los zapatos clásicos de ninja, escucho el sonido de la puerta, por un momento tubo el impulso de esconderse o escapar por la ventana, no sabia que sucedía pero no recordaba la ultima vez que había estado tan asustado, una multitud clamaba su cabeza y parecía en serio, pero recordó a los Ambus, estaba seguro de que la abuela Tsunade no dejaría que pasara algo sin su consentimiento, así que temeroso se acerco ala puerta.

-Qui..kien es?- la pregunta le sonaba bastante tonta.

Se escucho un segundo toque en la puerta, fuerte, decidido y apresurado.(de esos que suelen asustar -!)

-Patrulla AMBU #2, por ordenes de Hokage-sama, debe presentarse ante ella ahora mismo y tenemos ordenes de escoltarlo o llevarlo ala fuerza si es necesario- anuncio uno de ellos.

Aunque sabia que los Ambus estaban de su parte, no parecía que lo estuvieran, ahora la idea de huir por la ventana no le parecía tan cobarde.

-Esto es serio; pero si yo no he hecho nada-dijo para si mismo y se apresuro a abrir la puerta, allí parados con sus mascaras puestas estaban 3 Ambus, 2 de ellos lo tomaron por los brazos y sin hacerle daño lo escoltaron afuera.

Los otros dos Ambus esperaban abajo intentando contener ala gentuza y abriendo paso hacia el despacho de la Hokage.

En la oficina de Tsunade la puerta sonó.

Toc, Toc...

-Hokage-sama lo hemos traído-

En el despacho de la Hokage solo se encontraban ella, Shizune, tonton y un monto de papeles esparcidos por toda la habitación.

-Si, adelante-

Pasaron al centro de la habitación, aun lo tenían sujetado, Tsunade tenia una cara muy seria de preocupación y enfado.

Naruto empezaba a dudar si haber echo algo malo, claro era travieso, aun a sus 19 años el seguía siendo travieso, en especial ahora que no había misiones, bueno una broma aquí otra allá pero no era para tanto.

-Suéltenlo y salgan quiero hablar a solas con el-

-Pero Tsunade-sama, puede seré peligroso- espeto una voz de chica detrás de la mascara de Ambu.

-He dicho que salgan es una orden, e intenten disipar ala multitud, den aviso, todas las patrullas inactivas ayuden a mantener el orden y la calma-Tsunade tomo un respiro.

Los Ambus soltaron a Naruto y en un segundo habían evacuado el área dejándolo en medio de la sala ala expectativa de ver lo que sucedía.

-Shizune-

-Si!-respondí esta de inmediato

-Pon alerta, nadie entra ni sale de la aldea sin mi autorización, las misiones pendiente son canceladas, a excepción de las de rango A-tomo un respiro- Pon toque de queda también, nadie sale después de las 9 pm, tengo un mal presentimiento- Pareció meditarlo un momento y después añadió – Y Shizune...prepara lo que te pedí por favor, creo que será necesario-

-Si, lo are de inmediato-

Naruto supo que algo realmente grave sucedía, ahora no era solo una suposición, estaba seguro, Cielos toque de queda, pero que tenia el que ver en todo esto...

Naruto sintió los ojos de la Hokage sobre el, su mirada era grave pero no parecía enfadada, se escucho el sonido de la puerta, Shizune había salido estaban solos.

-Naruto, sabes lo que esta sucediendo?-Naruto lo único que hizo es negar con la cabeza nunca había estado tan callado.

-¿Dónde estuviste ayer en la noche?-naruto estaba apunto de abrir la boca pero ella continuo- No me mientas naruto esto es grave, necesito la verdad-

-Tsunade obaa-chan, que sucede?-

-cállate y respóndeme!- le grito exasperada

-Estuve con Hinata en el Ichiraku comiendo ramen, después fui a mi casa a dormir-

-Dime todo lo que sepas de lo que sucedió esta madrugada y dime donde estabas antes de eso y después- su voz ahora era mas tranquila pero estaba lejos de estar calma – dime paso por paso que hiciste-

-Estuve entrenando con Kiba, Hinata y Shino toda la tarde, después Hinata y yo fuimos a comer ramen y después fui a mi casa a dormir-

-Gracias al cielo-

-Tsunade-obaachan dígame por favor que sucede?- había dudado en preguntar, su voz sonaba quebrada pero su curiosidad era mas grande.

-Quieres decir que no lo sabes?-

naruto negó con la cabeza.

-Naruto donde has estado toda la mañana?-

Naruto se apeno un poco -Dormido- dijo sin preámbulo.

-Gracias al cielo no tienes nada que ver- dijo mas para si misma que para el

-Naruto-

Este al escuchar su nombre se alerto –Ha habido ciertos asesinatos en la aldea, nueve para ser exacta, y el principal sospechoso eres tu-

-Pero por que yo, yo no he hecho nada-

-Naruto la forma en que murieron no es que digamos...convencional, los cuerpos apenas son reconocibles- Naruto escuchaba atento –Todo indica que quien lo hizo posiblemente no sea totalmente humano-

-Quiere decir que creen que yo...-

-Si, así es Naruto creen que tu los cometiste-

-Pero obasan usted sabe que yo no... pude...-

-Yo lo se Naruto pero el resto de la aldea parece que no, aun no pueden quitar de su cabeza el rencor por el Kyuubi y no parecen entender que tu no eres el y que no lo harías-

-Necesitamos pruebas de que tu no fuiste- continuo Tsunade- Por suerte tus amigos pueden atestiguar, pero me temo que no será suficiente-

-Necesitamos encontrar al culpable- interrumpió Naruto de nuevo con su habitual entusiasmo.

-Me temo que no será tan fácil Naruto tendrás que salir de la aldea-

-Tsunade-obaachan me estas desterrando?-

-No Naruto, y deja de llamarme así quieres,bah, ni porque te ayudo me puedes tener respeto, quiero que salgas de la aldea por un tiempo hasta que se resuelva esto-

-NO, No me iré, debo quedarme y reivindicar mi nombre!-

-¡Naruto! Por todos los santos, esto es en serio, estamos en estado de alerta, los que murieron, todos ellos eran ninjas de buen rango incluso dos de ellos eran Ambus, dentro de la aldea en una noche en lugares diferentes y nadie vio ni escucho nada¡¡Naruto es un aldea de ninjas! Nada entra o sale sin que nadie se de cuenta, fue un trabajo interno y tu eres el principal sospechoso, TE IRAS ES UNA ORDEN!. Ahora sal que tengo mucho que hacer.- Le grito Tsunade sin tomar apenas respiro.

Naruto miraba hacia abajo, sentía una desesperación inmensa, el no quería marcharse, si tenia miedo y sabia que Tsunade tenia razón pero...

-NO, No huiré como un cobarde, me quedare, resolveré esto, no me puedo quedar con los brazos cruzados!- la negativa de Naruto fue absoluta, salió corriendo y azoto la puerta.

Tsunade ya esperaba esa reacción por parte de el, cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir era Shizune.

-No lo tomo bien, he?-

-No, ya lo sabia, el es así. Hiciste lo que te pedí?-

-Si esta listo-

-Bien ahora a la prioridad, debemos encontrar al asesino cuanto antes-

-Pero Tsunade-sama que cree que este sucediendo,esto parece imposible, quiero decir, nadie podría, el único que pudo ser es Naruto, esta segura de que el no...?-

-Si, Shizune estoy segura, el jamás aria algo así tiene buen corazón-

-Lo se, pero si lo hizo y él no lo sabe, quiero decir ¿y si el kyuubi actuó por su cuenta?-

-Por eso lo enviaremos allá; solo espero no estar cometiendo un error y encontrar al culpable pronto- dijo por ultimo Tsunade antes de voltear su silla y pensar en lo sucedido.

-Le traeré los reportes de lo sucedido y las autopsias-

* * *

Bueno espero les aya gustado y espero sus reviews pronto! 

PDT:_Quiero a mi Bishito (Gaara-kun) al cual es el unico que le dedico este fic, bueno tal ves a Marissa mi amiga que me apoyo para seguir escribiendo aunque nadie me deje rws._


	2. Que no me voy!

Bueno primero que nada me quiero disculpar por no haber actualizado en 2 semanas, lo que pasa es que tengo una buena escusa a cambio les dejo un capitulo que para mi es bastante largo tan largo que he tenido que dividirlo en 2capitulos en lugar de unola segunda parte la subire en cuanto pueda pero no tardare mucho lo prometo! Muchas gracias por sus reviews T-T me han puesto muy contenta.

Bueno empezemos espero les agrade! y disculpen las faltas de ortografia (es que estoy en un teclado de ingles y no puedo corregir ortografia).

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen (pero es cuestion de tiempo).

****

**_

* * *

_**

* * *

_**Que no me voy!.**_

Naruto caminaba ahora sobre las calles de konoha habia salido del edificio de Tsunade corriendo pero ahora estaba mas calmado he intentaba analizar la situacion, la gente al verlo pasar lo miraba de una manera que no le gustaba nada y se apartaban de su camino, no se acordaba si alguna vez habian tenido tanto miedo de el, el aseguraba que no, se sentia mal sumamente mal.

Vio como una nina pequena jugaba en la calle justo enfrente de el, al acercarse el una mujer adulta la habia apartado estrujandola y llevandola inmediatamente dentro del edificio, al parecer era su madre. Al pasar escuchaba mumullos Naruto no alcansaba a escuchar que decian pero no era necesario, por mas mal que esta situacion le hiciera sentir lo primordial ahora era resolver quien habia matado a esos sujetos, tenia que conseguir pistas y resolver el crimen cuanto antes el estaba decido a quedarse, sabia que Tsunade lo hacia para ahorrase problemas pero el tenia sus razones para quedarse, no podia darse el lujo de tomarse unas vacaciones, hacia ya 5 anos de que Sasuke habia abandonado la aldea y tenian pocas noticias de el, en esos cinco anos no lo habia visto, pero sabia que regresaria,el orochigay no habia podido cambiar de cuarepo hacia el de Sasuke y eso era debido a un encuentro que habia tenido con el en uno de sus viajes con ero-sanin, tal vez volverian a enfrentarse pero Sasuke seguia siendo su amigo, el estaba seguro de que Sasuke regresaria a Konoha por su venganza, regresaria por Itashi e Itasi regresaria por el, por su kyuubi, que ahora le causaba tantos problemas por esa razon y otras mas Naruto no queria salir de Konoha, tenia que esperar alli tena que volverse cada vez mas fuerte.

Por ahora no podia hacer nada por Sasuke pero si podia resolver el gran misterio que tenia en caos a su querida aldea.

Su estomago le enpesaba a recordar que no habia comido nada en todo el dia y ya era tarde, reviso sus bolsillos.

le quedaban solo dos vales de ramen.

-Solo dos!. Tal vez deba guardarlos-hiso una mueca de insactisfaccion, su estomago volvia a exiguirle comida- pero no he comido nada y nesecitare fuerza para resolver este lio.

-A comer!-grito naruto recuperando su entusiasmo de siempre y se dirigio corriendo a su lugar favorito el ichiraku.

"CERRADO"

Fueron las palabras que leyo en la cortina metalica.

-Pero si nunca lo han cerrado, ni siquiera cuando lo remodelaron, bueno a exepcion de cuando raptaron ala hija de el dueno-dijo naruto para si ya que era el unico en la calle- ahora que hare? no tengo dinero suficiente para ir a otro lado.-

camino sin rumbo, cuando levanto la cabeza se dio cunta de que se eencontraba en un lugar bastante conocido para el.

-La piedra de los heroessusurro.

Se adentro en el bosque aquel lugar el traia tantos recuerdos, era el lugar donde solian entrenar cuando eran el equipo 7 y fue donde pasaron la famosa prueba de Kakashi sensei.

Se sento junto ala roca.

El sol enpezaba a ocultarse.

-Valla que ha pasado el dia rapido-dijo de nuevo para si.

-Rapido?- escucho una voz para el conocida.

-Sakur-chan!-

-A mi seme ha hecho eterno "Sakura as esto, tre aquello" Tsunade-sama no me ha dejado ni respirar en todo el dia no he parado-

-si me lo imagino- naruto bajo nuevamente al cabeza.

-sabia que te encontraria qui o en el ichiraku-

-esta cerrado- le informo el

-en serio?pero si nunca cierra, nisiquiera cuando lo remodelaron, bueno a ecepcion de el dia en que secuestraron ala hija del dueno...-

Naruto levanto la cabeza aquel recuerdo le gustab, pero le gustaba aun mas que sakura lo recordara.

- esa ocacion fua tan gracioso sakura-chan recuerdas sus rostros!-

-Si, lo recuerdo- Sakura empezaba a reir pero se contubo al recordar a que habia venido.

-Sakura-chan?-

-Si?-

-Tu me crees capaz de matar a esos sujetos?

Sakura nego con la cabeza - se que tu no lo hiciste-

Naruto volvio a sonreir, Sakura era su amiga, habia sido su companera, era como su familia.

-Naruto!-

-mm?-

-Ya comiste?

gruu el estomago de Naruto empezaba a reclamar comida de nuevo.

-No aun no- dijo naruto con un dejo de esperanza.

-Ven, vamos, compraremos algunas cosas y te preparare algo- dicho esto sakura se levanto y camino hacia el centro de la aldea.

-Sakura-chaaaan- Naruto aun continuaba alli inmovil y le brotaba un rio de lagrimas por los ojos.

- Vamos baka! o piensas rechazarme?-

Narto se levanto deprisa y siguio a sakura por las calles de la aldea que ahora estaban semi desiertasla poca gente al pasar lo seguina mirando con extraneza y odio, sakura parecia estar muy incomoda pero a naruto esas miradas no le inportaban, esta noche cenaria con su amada Sakura.

-Tsunade-sama, ya estan aqui- anuncio Shizune desde el otro lado de la puerta del despacho.

-si pasen por favor-

Los tres chicos atrvezaron la puerta seguidos de Shizune y se acomodaron justo enfrente de Godaime.

-Bueno me retiro- dijo Shizune saliendo nuevamente.

-Shizune- Tsunade la detuvo en seco.

-Si?-

-Ten listos los pergaminos y la carta porfavor. Ha! y algunos viveres si es posible, quiero que salgan manana en la manana-

-Si lo hare ahora mismo- dicho esto se retiro

-Bueno les dire la razon por la que los mande llamar, primero; estan al tanto de lo que esta susediendo ahora en la aldea?- la hokage espero a su respuesta.

La ojiblanca y el chico del perro balnco gigantesco asintieron, el otro continuaba inmutable como siempre.

-Naruto asegura que estubo con ustedes toda la tarde de ayer, es eso cierto?- esperaba con certesa la contestacion positiva de los tres y nose hiso esperar mucho tiempo.

-Si es verdad que estibo co nosotros toda la tarde e incluso antes del medio dia- contesto Kiba.

-Pero no precisamente entrenando- dijo Shino sin un deje de emocion.

Hinata solo habia acentido.

-Y luego fue contigo al ichiraku a cenar o me equivoco?-dijo dirijiendose a hinata.

-Si, asi es Tsunade-sama- contesto mientras se sonrojaba mas de elo comun.

-Bien necesito que me hagan un reporte detallado de lo que hicieron el dia de ayer, desde que se encontraron con Naruto hasta el anochecer en especial tu hinata.

-Tsunde sama no creera que naruto lo hizo verdad?-

-No, Kiba se que el no lo hiso pero otras personas que no lo conocen si lo creen por eso es que les pido esto, su reporte servira de declarcion a favor de el.-

-Y, Kiba , Shino tengo otra tarea para ustedes, se que son amigos de Naruto y necesito su ayuda necesito voluntarios para que acompanen a Naruto en una mision especial, aqui estan las instrucciones-

Tsunade le paso a Shino unas ciantas hojas y le dio una ademas a cada quien.

-Quiero que vallan y las repartan-dijo con una voz seria -Despues de eso directito a sus casas recuerden que hay toque de queda-

-Tsunade-sama...-la oji blanco habia llamado la atencion de los otros tres -Yo..qui..quiero ir-

-Bien, si realmente quiere ir te vere por la mnana- concluyo Tsunade.

-Bien mision cumplida!- dijo la pelirosa estirando sus brazos y bostesando. -Solo queria asegurarme de que todo estiviera bien y ahora que hemos cenado me voy a casa, realmente estoy muy cansada.-

se dirigio ala puerta de salida.

-Sakura-chan- la aludida volteo al escuchar su nombre- Gracias...gracias por haber creeido en mi.-

-Somos amigos no? ademas se que no tienes el seso para hacer semejante cosa- la chica rio por lo bajo.

-Sakura-chan...- ella esperaba un reproche alegre por parte de el -no deberias irte-

Sakura lo miro con asombro y un poco enfadada, despues de lo que lo habia ayudado pensaba insinuarle o proponerle algoindecoroso!

-Ya oscurecio, la noche esta avanzada, ay toque de queda recuerdas?-

-Si pero...-

-No deberias irte-

-No te preocupes por mi, estare bien sabves que soy una gran ninja y soy bastante fuerte- dijo descubriendo su brazo derecho, alzandolo y mostrando un pequeno conejo en el que no hacia ni un centecimo de alucionde su gran fuerza fisica, llevaba anos como aprendiz de la hokage y ahora su adiestramianto con ella casi ahbia concluido.

-ah! y Naruto casi lo olvidaba, Tsunade-sama quiere verte manana al alba- Sakura dudo un poco pero al ver la exprecion de narutoi de "no quiero verla ni en pintura" anadio -Parece que tiene una mision para ti-

-Una mision?-

Sakura asintio.

-Una mision, Genial! y es importante Sakura-chan?-

-No lo se, creo que es secreta por eso meha mandado a mi-

-Bueno me marcho dijo ella tomando su sueter de un viejo perchero y acercandoce nuevamente ala puerta-

-Espera Sakua-chan te acompanare-dejo Naruto mientras tomaba del perchero su habitual chamarra naranja la cual se habia quitado dos horas antes cuando intentaba ayudarle a Sakura en la cocina.

-No porque te regresarias solo y seria lo mismo Naruto-

-No te preocupes por mi Sakura-chan yo tambien soy un buen ninja ademas soy el chivo expiatorio recuerdalo-

Naruto se aseguro de que Sakura habia entrado en su casa y el regreso rapidamente a a suya, durante todo el camino solo habian hablado de cosa vanas pero la platica habia sido bastante animada, su relacion con Sakura habia mejorado muchisimo en los ultimos tres anos, no era la primera vez que Sakura cenaba con el en su casa, eso le alegraba muchisimo, Sakura habia sido su companera y ahora era su amiga, su mejor amiga para esr mas exacto, solian verse seguido, los sentimientos de Naruto hacia ella no habian cambiado, es mas cada dia la veia mas hermosa y a pesar de que los sentimiaentos de Sakura habian cambiado hacia el, para ella el era su "amigo" tal vez su mejor amigo pero era todo y Naruto lo sabia bien, pero aun tenia esperanzas, como las tenia de que Sasuke volveria pronto, de que se resolveria el verdadero culpable de las muertes o de que seria algun dia el proximo Hokage.

y Asi Naruto se acosto sobre su cama y penso sobre lo que aria o diria manana al despertar.

Despues de meditarselo penso que lo que queria Tsunade no era que cumpliera una mision sino que se marchara lejos de la aldea oculta de Konoha.

Hinata caminaba por las calles con rumbo hacia la recidencia de los Hyuga, hiba sola, Kiba y Shino habian ido a entragar lo que Tsunade les habia encomendado y Neji como siempre estaba ocupado y regresaria mas tarde. Ya empeezaba a oscurecer debia apurarse seguro la reprenderian por llegar tan tarde en especial habiendo toque de queda (NA: ya me canse de repetirlo y creo que ustedes de leerlo pero no lo puedo evitar T-T) los reclamos de siemprepenso "eres la heredera del clan debes ser mas responsable" "es peligroso que andes afuera sola" cosas como esas seria lo que escucharia como minimo una hora al llegar a casa, pero a ella eso no le preocupaba por ahora la pregunta que hacia eco en su cabeza era; "como voy a convencer a pi padre que me deje ir ala arena?" lo unico que sele ocurria era "es una orden de Tsunade-sama", "es una mision", pero en otras ocaciones su padre ya habia desafiado las ordenes de la Hokage, "LOs asuntos del clan eran del clan, los de konoha de konoha", ella en verdad queria ir con Naruto, al escuchar aquel pensamiento en su mente se sonrojo "con Naruto varios dias", era una mision ella lo sabia pero seria agradble, tenia que encontrar una manera de ir y tenia que hacerlo de inmediato, esa misma noche ya que en la manana saldrian temprano.

Ahora estaba frente ala puerta de su casa, lanzo un suspiro y tomo mas aire intentando darse valor.

-Bueno aqui vamos-

Penso en entras sigilosamente,ir a su habitacion, ponerse algo mas comodo y despues buscar a su padre si por suerte el no notaba su llegada ella podria finjir que habia estado en su habitacion desde hace tiempo, pero justo en el momento que hiba a abrir la puerta, Miko una senora de edad adulta que servia en la casa le abrio la puerta,su plan estaba arruinado.

-Hinata-sama ha regresado-

-Hi, gracias- dijo mientras Miko le recojia sus zapatos y le pasaba unas sandalias para andar en casa.

-Su padre le espera en la mesa de te-

Hinata ya lo esperaba todo eso era habitual para ella.

El lugar donde la esperabasu padre era una especie de descanso con una mesa rectangular en el centro al estilo japones, un lugar en donde su padre solia ir a tomar el te o donde aveces se reunia con las cabezas de la familia Hyuga para conversar.

Se acerco ala mesa de madera y se sento sobre un cojin de modo que quedo enfrente de su padre.

-Me mando llamar?-

-Por que apenas llegas, sabes que es peligroso andar afuera a estas horas-

-Es que...Tsunade-sama me mando llamar-

-Y para que si se puede saber?-

- Queria que declararamos sobre donde y que hicimos el dia de ayer-

-Pudiste negarte a presente hoy pudo haberte convocado en la manana, eres la susesora del clan tienes mas responsabilidades que solo ser una ninja recuerdadlo, ademas tu no estuviste implicada en nada por lo cual se requiera un reporte tuyo- Hiashi espero, al ver que Hinata no respondia, repuso- o Si, has tenido algo que ver con lo susedido anoche?-

Hinata no respondio

-Has tenido algo que ver? as estado implicada!- Hiasi estabaalterado al ver la expreion de duda y temor en la cara de Hinata.

-Es que...ayer he estado con Naruto-kun- dijo la chica con un hilo de voz apenas perceptible.

-Que has estado haciendo con el te lo he dicho cientos de veces, no tienes ninguna razon para acercarte a ese chico, Mira en lo que te ha metido y el riesco que corriste, estoy casi seguro de que ese chico ha sido el acesino-

-Naruto -kun no ha sido!-hinata habia levantado la voz y comenzaba a levantrse de su sitio inconcientemente -Estoy segura- dijo recobrando la calma y agachando la cabeza nuevamente.

-Como estas tan segura de eso?-

-estube..estubimos todo el dia de ayer con el-

-Y que hacia la heredera del clan Hyuga con un mocoso huerfano y arapiento si se puede saber?-

-Estabamos entrenando-

-Si quieres entrenar aqui esta el resto del clan, tienes oponentes bastante fuertes y capases no es necesario que entrenes con tu viejo equipo ya te lo he dicho-

-Pero, bueno. Ahora vete a dormir manana hay cosas que hacer, debes prepararte y dejar todas esas bobadas. Manana vendran representantes del clan "Umi" de la aldea de la niebla, quieren crear lazos entre los clanes y quieren que contraigas nupcias con el hijo menor del lider del clan.-

-Pero...- hinata fue interrumpida ya habian tenido esas discucion antes, su padre queria que se casara y asi asegurara la continuidad del clan pero clar no podia ser con cualquiera tenia que tener cierto estatus si no donde quedaria el buen nombre Hyuga?

-El clan Umi es uno de los mas antiguos y poderosos de la niebla y tiene aliados en casi todas las aldeas de ninjas de este lado del planeta, a mi me parece buena idea que nuestros clanes se unan, manana los recibiremos y veremos sus propuestas y si son buenas formalisaremos de inmediato.-

Hinata temia aquel momento desde que cumplio 15 anos sabia que algun dia llegaria el momento en que su padre encontraria alguien "digno" para su sangre. sus lagrimas comenzaban a resbalar por sus mejillas en completo silencio, se sentia desesperada, enfurecida e impotente, nada podia hacer era para el bien de su clan y ella solo era una piesa mas en el juego.

-Hinata esa fue la estrella bajo la cual naciste, debes entender que es por el bien del clan -la exprecion de su padre ya no era sura , parecia hasta consoladora -Tambien por el tuyo hija.-

Hace unos minutos hinata estaba decidida a pedirle a su pade que le permitiera ir ala mision, pero ahora...todo su mundo se vino abajo, lo de Naruto era solo un sueno y ella lo sabia, pero cuanto deseaba estar con el, ser como el, tener su fuerza, lo admiraba tanto, necesitaba ahora de esa confianza en ese momento mas que nunca.

-Padre manana voy a ir a una mision- la ojiblanca se sorprendio de las palabras que habian salido de su boca sin advertirlo - Estare fuera un tiempo...-

-No, no puedes definitivamente no. Manana te presentaras ante la Hokage y le diras que no puedes ir-

Hinata queria decir algo pero no sabia que

-Es peligroso en especial en estos tiempos y ya es hora de que veas por el clan.-

Y si esta era su ultima oportunidad, si se casaba con el chico del clan Umi, tal vez seria la ultima vez que saldria en una mision con sus amigos y tenia que ir era definitivo.

-Pero, padre esta seria la ultima vez por favor dejeme ir-

En ese momento alguien toco la puerta.

Hinata callo.

-Adelante- atendio Hiashi.

-Me queria ver Hiashi sama?-

-Si Neji pasa, queria que me hablaras con respecto a lo susedido la noche de ayer, an avanzado en algo?-

-No Hiashi-sama, casi todos los Ambus estamos investigando , an canselado casi todas las misiones para dedicarse de entero a ello, pero a pesar de todo no hemos encontrado nada, ninguna pista nisiquiera de como fueron asecinados nada, pero lo que creemos es que fue un asunto interno.-

-Mmm...ya veo. Gracias Neji, quedate quiero saber los detalles- despues se dirigio a Hinata- en cuanto a lo que discutimos eso es todo, Hinata puedes retirarte.-

-Pero...padre, por favor- Hinata estaba a punto de comenzar a llorar de nuevo, pero se contuvo -Tengo que ir-

- comprende que es muy peligroso si fueran otros tiempos seria posible pero por ahora ir en una mision sin escolta me temo que no.-

Hinata no se retiro se quedo alli desilusionada y pensando en algo que la pudiera ayudar en esa situacion.

Neji por su parte miraba a Hinata despues a su padre, al parecer comprendia la situacion ya que al llegar habia escuchado sin querer parte de la discucion y la verdad es que desde aquel dia en los examenes para chunin trataba de comprender mas a Hinata y ahora la comprendia un poco su vida no habia sido tan facil y feliz como Neji habia pensado, sino todo lo contrario y ahora deseaba ayudar a su prima con todas sus fuerzas y creia saber como podia hacerlo, valia la pena intentar, despues de todo el ya lo ahbia pensado y le parecio buena idea ir.

-Hiashi-sama, yo tambien ire- Hiashi poso su atencion en el chico, no sabia a que se referia y Neji lo noto.

-Tsuande-sama ha mandado a algunos ninjas de diferentes rangos a una mision en la aldea de la arena-

-Entre ellos a Hinata-sama y a mi- Continuo Neji

Hinata estaba muy feliz, ahora habia esperanza para ella.

-Dijo Tsunade-sama que no seria nada peligroso pero a como estaba la situacion en la aldea no queria mandar a un grupo de Genins a cumplirla-

-En que consiste la mision?- Pregunto Hiashi

-En entregar unos pergaminos secretos y de suma inportancia al Kazekage, estaremos varios dias fuera-

Hishi lo observo de hito a hito para comprobar si lo que le decia era sierto.

No encontro mentira en el.

Esta bien- tomo un sorbo de su Te ya frio sobre la mesa -Pueden ir los dos.-

Hinata habia ebosado una gran sonrisa no se lo podia creer.

-Neji, cuidala mucho-dijo dirigiendose a Neji -Y Hinata cuando regreses tendras que hacerte responsable de tu cargo, ahora retirate quiero hablar con Neji-

Hinata al salir le dirijio una sonrisa y una mirada de gratitud a Neji, despues se fue a su cuarto a dormir pensando en el dia de manana.

* * *

Bueno que les parecio? se que no ha tenido mucha relevancia ni mucha accion pero ya pronto todo a su tiempo.

en el proximo capitulo:

Todo sera un engano de Tsunade? el padre de Hinata aceptara la propuestas del clan Umi? quienes iran a esa mision tan importante? los ambus encontraran al culpable? dejare de ahcer pregunas obias?

eso quien sabe, Que no me voy parte 2 proximamente.

creo que voy demasiado al cine.

Dejen Reviews para cualquier comentario, aclaracion o tomatazo. que cada vez que me escriben me pongo muy feliz hasta me hacen llorar T-T.


	3. que no me voy! parte 2

Perdon denuvo por la tardanza :p es que no he tenido mucho tiempo y eso queya lo tenia listo, pero de cualquier forma aqui esta... el 3 capitulo de Todos llevamos un Moustro dentro (que tonto nombre a quien sele ocurrio? > U) todo es culpa de mi bishito que no quiere escribir un lemon conmigo!

Gaarita: no le agan caso esta loca.

bueno aqui esta otro capitulo que espero no lo encuentren muy aurrido. okas?

Gaarita:Naca

Ignorare eso.

Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenesen (aun).

dejen Review!

* * *

Desperto con muchos animos apesar de que el dia de ayer habia empezdo mal habia terminado bien, estaba feliz de tener una mision asique rapidamente tomo un bano y se vistio para continuar con su almuerzo basado en mas sandwish ya que habian sobrado ingredientes del dia anterior y era todo lo que habia en su alacena.

El sol comenzaba asalir cuando Naruto puntual llego al edificio de Tsunade.

Tock...Tock.

-Tsunade obaa-chan! estoy aqui para aayudar al desamparado y cumplirmi dever como ninja- grito Naruto con gran etusiasmo golpeando la puerta y entrando antesde que Tsunade pudiese decir "adelante o pase".

-aqui no hay nadie mas desamparado que tu naruto baka- dijo el chico de pelo castano mientras acarisiaba a su gran amigo inu-blanco a su lado.

-Naruto-kun...- se escucho el susuro conocido de hinata.

-Bien ya estan todos. Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji y finalmente Hinata, tengo una mision importante para ustedes, tienen que llevar estos pergaminos ala aldea dela arena...-Tsunade iba a continuar pero fue interrumpida por Naruto.

-Lo sabia, es una trampa, naruto solia ser ingenuo pero no era tonto y Tsunade lo sabia o queria creerlo - Obaa-chan quiere sacarme de la aldea!-

- A callar!. Naruto te he llamado porque necesito voluntarios para una mision de rango "A" debido ala situacion de la aldea no tenemos suficientes ninjas y es de suma importancia hacerle llegar estos pergaminos al Kazekage de inmediato-

Naruto habia callado pero su exprecion de berrinche denotaba que el seguia creyendo que era una trampa.

-La aceptas o no?-

-nunca he rechazado una mision-

-Bien, como les decia-continuo la hokage- es una mision clasificada de rango "A" que consiste en ir ala arena entregar estos documentos y esperar nuevas instrucciones ya sean del kazekage o mias- hiso una mueca de fatidio y les entrego acada uno un pergamino y al pasar junto a Neji le entrego un pergamino y un sobre.

-esta carta es muy importante, escucha estara en tus manos hasta que llege al kazekage, debes entregarsela personalmente por ningun motivo debe ser abierta antes entendido!- dijo godaime dirigiendose a Neji exclusivamente.

-si Tsunade-samacomo usted diga- contesto Neji.

-Shikamaru!- dijo la hokage - Tu estaras a cargo de la mision, ahora marchense cuanto antes mejor!.

-Esto va a sermuy problematico- djo shikamaru siendo el primero en salir del despacho.

-Bueno nos encontraremos en la gran puerta de la aldea a las 09:45 horas, osea en 20 minutos, porfavor asegurense de traer lo nesesario, recuerden que hay que atravezar una parte del desierto.

Cada uno asintio y se dispersaron rapidamente.

Alas 09:45 am se veia a un Naruto vestido con sus ropas ahora habituales de color negro con vistas Naranjas, corriendo hacia la salida de konoha con una mochila a su espalda.

-siento llegar tarde lo que pasa es que...-

-Lo que pasa es que sete han pegado las manias de kakashi- Dijo kiba levantandose del suelo y sacudiendose.

-NO! lo que pasa es que he tenido que empacar muchas cosas que seran utiles y por eso he llegado tarde.-

-Esto es mu problematico-lanzo un suspiro y continuo en voz alta -Esta sera la formacion; hinata tu iras ala cabeza seguida por Neji, Naruto, yo y kiba y Akamaru iran en la retaguardia, no sabemos que contienen los pergaminos pero por el rango de la mision debemos suponer que son importantes y debemos estar alerta a cualquier posible ataque.-

Hinata solo asintio "una mision con Naruto-kun" penso mantenia una sonrisa.

Neji no se inmuto, pero al volteary ver asu prima tan feliz no pudocontener una ligera y momentanea sonrisa tambien.  
qu "Mi primeramision en tres meses alfin tendere dinero para ramen TuT." naruto estaba mas serio, emocionado y decidido que nunca.

Kiba tratodecontener la risa lo cual no lograba muy bien.

Akamaru ladro.

Shikamaru solto un bufido -Bien En marcha-

Y asi los cinco ninjas se dirigieron rumbo a la aldea secreta de la arena.

Levaban hras abanzando y el sol comenzaba a caer cuando Shikamaru dio la orden.

-Aqui paren, descansaremos una horas antes de continuar ya que apartir de aqui comenzra el desierto y mas vale que vallamos preparados-

Neji fue el primero en armar su tienda y veia como Naruto aun intentaba sacar sus cosas de la mochila, Hinata terminaba de armar la suya mientras kiba la ayudaba y Shikamaru sacaba algunas cosas para calentar el alimento. Cuando lafogata estubo lista los 5 jovenes se sentaron alrededor.

Naruto transculcaba su mochila nuevamente el resto le miraba con atencion.

-He traido tantas cosas dattebayo!-

- que buscas Naruto?- pregunto el castano.

-Es que no encuentro mi comida dattebayo!-seguia revolviendo en su mochila.

-No sete habra olviadado, baka!-

- A quien le dices baka , pulgoso!-

-Por que no sacas todo de la mochila- sugirio el ojiblanco con fastidio.

-Naruto voltio su mochila y vacio todo ; Una libreta, discos rotos, kunais viejas, una bufanda, ropa interior, 2 shurikens, un gameboy muy viejo, y un monton de basura acomulada incluyando recipientes que nteriormente contenian ramen instsantaneo y otras cosas, pero nada que pudiese ser buen comestible.

Naruto reviso todo -Nada...No es posible-.

-Baka se te ha olvidado empacar la comida y por eso tardaste tanto, Baka.- se burlo Kiba.

-No es posible... lo confindi con estas vacias T.T-

-Na...Naruto-kun...-Hinata estaba alli con las manos extendiadas ofreciendole una buena racion de comida.

-Es para mi?-

hinata asintio un poco sonrojada.

-Pero tu te quedaras sin comida- le espeto el rubio

-yo...bueno...yo he preparado demaciada-

-...-

-Tomalo ya, baka que lo necesitaras-dijo Shikamaru finjendo poner atencion en su propia comida.

-Gracias Hinata-chan T.T- Naruto lo tomo deinmediatoy empezo a enguir la comida.- Egto gesta gelicioso lo ghas echo tu Ginata-chan?.

-so..hi-

Hinata se habia puesto mas que roja.

-Sera un suertudo aquel que sea tu esposo-

Hinata habia perdido el color ante el comentario de Naruto, pero nadie lo noto a ecepcion de Neji que sabia exactamente lo que pasaba por la mente de su prima, "los del clan UMI para esta hora ya deberian aver llegado a konoha" Neji compadecia a su prima pero asi era el destino, habia nacido en esa familia y moriria siendo parate de ella, aunque si el habia aceptado y mejorado su destino seguro ella tambien podia salir adelante.

-Neji aquella carta que obaa-chan te dio...-Neji volteo y vio que el rubio habia terminado su comida y se habia plantado justo a su izquierda.

-...-

-Puedo verla?-

-NO!- dijo Neji en un tono cortante y definitivo.

-Vamos no seaspesado estamos en el mismo equipo!-

-Tsunade-sama dijo que no debiaser habierta hasta estar en la arena y asi sera-

-Pero no perjudicara en nada que le echemos un vistazo-

-Naruto, esta carta debe ser entregada al Kazekage directamente de Neji- le explico Shikamaru.

-Vamos chicos, no les da curiosidad, deberiamos saber exsactamente que cargamos dattebayo!-

-llevamos reportes de la situacion de la aldea a los aliados, baka- dijo Kiba.

-ya lo se pulgoso- Naruto le mostro la lengua a kiba-Vamos que no tienen curiosidad , por que tanto misterio con esa carta aver dejame verla neji!-

-No te la dare-

-No, No tengo curiosidad ya dejate de bobadas- dijo shikamaru

-Pero...-

-Naruto-kun...- dijo Hinata

-Esta bien deacuerdo-dijo el ojiazulpor fin resignado.

se fueron a dormir temprano divididos en 2 tiendas ya que naruto no pudo armar una tercera por que le faltaban partes, Hinata y Neji en una , Shikamaru, naruto y Kiba en la otra.

Tres horas antes del amanecer Shikamaru desperto a todos y se encaminaron nuevamente hacia la arena, elresto del camino paso sin mayor incombeniente, se habian detenido unas cuantasveces para acegurar la zona y checar que nadie los siguiera. Cuando el sol habia llegado al punto mas alto en el desierto los 5 ninjas se habian detenido a refugiarse del sol bajo una duna y comer nuevamente, al atardecer continuaron nuevamente hasta llegar a sunagure al anocheser.

-Hemos llegado-dijo Shikamaru rompiendo la formacion y adelantandose viendo el mapa.

-Al fin! llegamos!- exclamo el rubioestirando los brazos.

-Ahora hay que localizar el edificio del Kage y reportarnos- Shikamaru cerro el mapa y abanzo.

Mientras tanto el Kazekage en su oficina miraba por la ventana como el oscuro cielo empezaba a tornarse rojiso, mientras la arena en su calabaza a un lado de su escritorio se agitaba.

Tock, Tock

-Pase-

-Kazekage-sama los enviados de konoha ya estan aqui.-

-...-

-Pasen Gaara-sama los esta esperando-

Los jovenes entraron ala oficina con Naruto por delante.

-Konbawaaa! Gaara cuanto tiempo...- hiba a continuar pero el rubio fue interrumpido por un golpe en la cabeza departe de Shikamaru.

-Mas respeto baka, que es el kazekage- dijo kiba

-wouf- ladro akamaru. (si el tambein entro ala oficina , es que era muy grande !)

-Kazekage-sama venimos de konoha a entregarle estos documentos- dijo Shikamaru con tono derespeto.

Gaara les hiso frente y uno a uno fueron poniendo sobre el escritorio los pergaminos.

Gaara los observo y tomo uno que resaltaba del resto por ser el mas pequeno.

_Para el Kazekage:_

_Gaara-san como le he prometido en mis anteriores mensajes aqui le entregolos informes mas abanzados y detallados posibles de lasituacion por lacualesta pasando nuestra aldea ahora, espero pueda ayudarnos a desifrar este enigma._

_Tambien le estoy muy agradecida por ayudarme con la otra situacion, disculpe las molestias pero es que no sabia a quienmas recurrir, porfavor cuidelos mucho atodos en especial a el que por cierto no sabe nada aun n.nu.  
He mandado con Neji una carta quelo explica todo._

_Deantemano muchas gracias por su ayuda._

_ Atte_

_ Tsunade desu_

_Konoha, Hokage._

Los Shinobis estaban ala espectativa mientras el kage leeia aquel pequeno pergamino, durante un segundo su exprecion seria cambio y aparecio una gota sobre su frente, pero luego regreso ala normalidad (para el )

-Aqui dice que tambien traen una carta-

-Oh! si lo olvidaba aqui esta dijo Neji mientras le pasaba un sobre amarillo -aqui esta Kazekage-sama-

Adentro del sobre se encontraba otro sobre blanco, una carta:

"Para: Naruto"

-Naruto- en Gaara se asomaba una diminuta sonrisa.

-Si?  
- Naruto le habia devuelto la sonrisa.

-Esto es para ti- le entrego la carta.

-Para mi?- la tomo -pero... por que para mi?-

Neji, Shikamaru y Gaara sonrieron, hinata se sonrojo y Kiba no pudia contener la risa.

La carta decia asi:

_Querido Naruto:_

_Como sabia que no saldrias de la aldea porlas buenas he tenido que enganarte, le pedi a Gaara-san que te aloje alli, hasta nuevo aviso tu y tus amigos estarn enla arena bajo las ordenes del Kazekage y cuando digo bajo las ordenes me refiero a"Todas" las ordenes, si quieres verlo por las buenastomalo como unas vacaciones, si no tomalo como una mision que no puedes rechazar._

_PDT: Lero, Lero , logre enganarte :p_

_Atte _

_OBaa, perdon**Tsunade-sama**_

Naruto termino de leer, bajo el rostro y apreto la cartacon los punos abajo, se sentia tan tonto, habia sido tomado por un ingenuo de nuevo, tenia apretados los dientesqueria llorar de la rabia.

-Les mostrare donde se alojaran-

Asi Gaara, Neji, Kiba, Akamaru,Hinata,Shikamaru y Naruto salieron del edificio en silencio mientres Gaara los guiaba por las calles de sunagure.

* * *

Bueno que dicen les a gustado? espero que si. 

Quiero agradecer a aquellos que me an dejado rws no saben cunato agradesco su apoyo T.T.

Haruno-chan: mi primer review en esta historia me diomucho gusto T.T lo que pasaesque subi otra ates de esta y nadie me dejo rw yme desanime mucho, muchas gracias por todo por cierto hay vacante en el club anti-orochigay?

Kisame hosigaki: mealegra que te aya gustado! -

Gabe Logan: que bueno que te gusten los dodecaedros porque uno nunca sabe que puede pasar!.

Lulichan: Gracias.

Kaminari-dono: Maldita teodio no voy a superar no del fin de semana yo y mi bishito no se los vamos a perdonar, por siertogracias por el apoyo para el fic y abra muchodeNeji ya veras n.n.

Dark Rinoa Chan: garcias por el apoyo y espero que podamos ser compartidas por que sino habra problemas al respecto - jiji

Kasumi-chan: lo continuare lenta pero segura, y si si quiero muchos reviews tal ves asi lo agamas rapido.

Neji apesta y Marcy-annita way gracias por el rw.

Buchas gracias por su apoyo y espero corregir elcapitulo 2 y subir el 4 pronto para que ya comienze la accion y saber quien fue el asecino porque este creo yo esta muy aburrido (posiblemente laculpa sea del narrador osea yop).

Dejen Reviews que realmente ayudan, para criticas, sugerencias, peticiones,tomatasos,etc.

PDT: tambien pueden agregarme en el msn la perversion salvara a estemundo puritano de la destruccion"

see ya!


	4. Chapter 4: la primera noche

**Bueno lo primero espedirles disculapas n.nU por la demora de verdad me demore demaciado y aun no comienza lo interesante, perdon, es que es muy dificil cuando no tienes donde escribir en la copu, y pues no tengo mucha escusa pero no volvera a suceder (esperon.nU) gracias a todos los que me han esperado y gracias en especial aKisame Hoshigaki y aKaminari-dono por recordarme que tenia un fic pendiente, y sin mas aqui les traigo un capitulo mas, cortito pero aqui esta, el proximo lo subo pronto lo prometo, por favor dejen rws.**

* * *

_Capitulo 4_

**PRIMERA NOCHE**

Naruto estaba en medio de la sala con la cabeza baja intentando no mostrar lo que sentia, con los puños apretados y la carta arrugada en su mano derecha, el tiempo se le hacia infinito queria que pasara ese momento, se sentia tan idiota, tan tonto...

-Les mostrare donde se alojaran-La voz de Gaara habia sido un alivio para Naruto ya que no sabia que hacer o como reaccionar, pero ala vez sus palabras le confirmaban que no estaba en su cama teniendo una psadilla, que era real y que sucedia de nuevo, estaba solo.

Gaara fue el primero en atravezar la oficina y dirijirse a la puerta seguido por los demas. en el pasillo se encontraron a Taishi el ayudante del kazekage.

-Taishi...-

-Hai Gaara-sama?-

-asegurate de inmediatode que todos se allan ido asus casas y marchate tu tambien...esta noche habra tormenta-

-Hai!-

El grupo salio del edificio en completo silencio. Las calles de sunagakure estaban casi por completo vacias, pero de vezen cuando se figuraba a uno que otro personaje uyendo hacia su casa.Mientras ellos se dirigian a lo que parecia una casa bastante grande, el viento comenzaba a areciar y levantaba la arena lo cual hacia bastante dificil segur.

-Esto se esta poniendo del navo tu puedsveralgo akamaru?-

-gaug- fue launica respuesta del perro gigante

-es aqui-Dijo Gaara- la tormenta se acerca por ahora pasran la noche aqui-

La puerta se abrio y kankuro los recibia.

-Gaara, los estabamos esperando...pero si son!Wow, no nos habias dicho que eran ellos deja que se entere Temari-.

Shikamaru sintio sus mejillas rojas.

-Pasen sientense estan en su casa, Temari ven mira a quienes nos trajo Gaara!-

-que rayos quieres Kankuro dejame terminar la ce...na.-Temari habia notado de inmediato la presencia del ninja problematico, e intento desviar la mirada.

-Gaara por que no nos dijiste antes que eran ellos!-

-vengan pasen al comedor la cena esta casi lista-

-cuanto tiempo se quedaran?- pregunto el marionetista con emocion al grupo de konoha.

-Un par de semanas-Contesto Gaara

y todos se dirijieron a la mesa.

-Los vere mañana-Dijo el pelirrojo, se precipito a la puerta y salio de la casa.

Naruto seguia con la cabeza gacha y nadie se atrevia adecir una sola palabra lo cual hacia el ambiente bastante incomodo.

-Bueno aqui esta la cena- Temari regerso ala cocina lo que parecia el platillo principal.

y asi todos comenzaron a cenar.

-Y digame por que an venido ala arena?-Pregunto Tamri tratando dedesbiar su mirada de Shikamaru.

-es una mision secreta no podemos dar detalles- contesto Neji con su habitual tono y continuo comiendo.

-Vamos Neji no seas tan asi, estamos en su casa ademas son hermanos del kazekage no creo que haya problema en contarles-reclamo Kiba

-Bien explicaselos tu-

-bien pues...vinimos a... a entregar unos pergaminos importantes y a...-todos esperaban atentos a lo que contestaria Kiba, excepto Naruto que segui con la cabeza gacha y comiendo en silencio- A... como lo explico jejeje...de vacaciones-

-jajajajaja es lo mas descabelledado que he oido-kankuro habia estallado en carcajadas y le salian semejantes lagrmones- de vacaciones en la arena pudiendo haber escojido otro lugar jajajajaja- se calmo- ya enserio chicos, no es que los corra es solo tengo cuirosidad por saber por que tanto tiempo.-

-kankuro tal vez no seade nuestra incumbencia, mejor deja de ser el tonto- lo regano temari- pero cuanten chicos, que han echo,como les ha ido ustedes en todo este tiempo?

-bien supongo-contesto Shikamaru.

En pocos minutostodos comenzaron una platica amena con diferntes topicos, pero naruto seguia igual de distantey pensativo.

kankuro se acerco a kiba -Que le pas a este, siempre hace mucho escandalo, pero ahora se la ha pasado muy callado- pregunto

-Te explico luego es una larga historia-.

-Bueno chicos tomen sus postres en lo querecojo todo y los acompanamos a sus cuartos-

-eto...Temari-san...-

-Si Hinata, dime-

-Gaara-sama no va a venir a cenar?...tengo entendido que tambien es su casa y...pues...yo me preguntaba...-

-No el no vendra y es posible que no lo vean hasta mañana en la oficina-

-Por que no? es su casa tambien vive con ustedes, no?- pregunto Kiba.

-El casi nunca pasala noche aqui como el no duerme, pues, ademas hoy hay tormenta-contesto kankuro- lo mas posible...

-No es peligroso que este afuera en estas condiciones?- pregunto shikamaru a temari pero despues volvio a desviar la mirada.

-esta enfrentando la tormenta, trata de protejer la aldea y de que haya el menor daño posible- explico temari.

y del tema no se dijo mas durante toda la noche.

-Vamos les mostraremos sus habitaciones-

-Bueno de este lado se quedaran los chicos, perdonen si algunos de ustedes tienen que compertir cuarto es que el resto dela casa es un desastre pero en un par de dias tendremos cuartos para cada uno- explicaba temari en el pasillo-Kankuro podrias mostrarles las habitaciones y eso a los chicos porfavor, yo ire con Hinata-chan del otro lado de la casa. Bueno, buenas noches, que duerman bien-se despidio-vamos Hinata-chan, te mostrare tu habitacion.-

Hinata solo asintio y la siguio hasta un largo y amplio pasillo en el que cada paso que daban hacia eco, daba la impresion de que no se usaba en mucho tiempo, pero aun asi estaba bastante limpio y arregaldo.

-llegamos tu habitacion es esta, esta muy lejos de la de tus compañeros, pero esta bastante amplia y tendras un baño para ti sola ya que nadie usa este pasillo...bueno...aveces usamos la habitacion de a lado pero casi nunca. si continuas hasta topar el pasillo y ala derecha esta esta la ducha y inmediatamente al salir del pasillo de este otro lado, ves la luz de alla?- hinata asintio- viene de mi cuarto y entre este y el pasillo donde estan los chicos esta el de kankuro, si sete ofese algo, dinoslo , ok?- Temari le sonrio y despues de checar que todo en el cuarto de hinata estubiece en orden se despidio- Bueno te veo mañana en el deasayuno, recuerdasi necesitas algo cualquier cosa, no dudes en llamarme, que pases buenas noches.-

Mientras tanto... al otro lado de la casa.

-Por ahora solo hay 2 cuartos pero creo yo que son bastante grandes y tienen camas separadas, lo que si van a tener que compartir los cuatro es el mismo cuatro de baño, esta al final del pasillo; por alla esta mi cuarto y si doblas a la izquierda esta otro pasillo, en ese pasilloesta el cuarto desu amiga jijiji por si les interesa saber,jijiji.

Nota:Neji no lo tomo a gracia n.nU

En el cuartodenaruto y kiba...

-Por que me ha tenido que tocar contigo baka! con lo escandaloso que eres y...-Kiba se detubo- Que te pasa Naruto? es por lo dela carta verdad? lo siento bro en serio me siento mal...-

-Por que no me lo dijieron, por que me mintieron?-Naruto estaba sentado en la cama sin voltear a verlo.

-es que ...-Kiba no sabia que decir.

-Todos me engañaron y se burlaron de mi a mis espaldas, justo cuando los creia mis amigos...-kiba seguia en silencio-mejor olvidalo, igual siempre es asi-Naruto se recosto en la cama dandole la espalda a kiba.

-Baka!...claro que somos tus amigos! por eso hemos venido aqui, incluso la hokage se preocupa por ti, por eso te amandado aqui y nosotros nos ofrecimos a acompañarte, ella no quiere que la gente intente culaparte o tomar represarias contra ti por lo que esta susediendo y no somos los unicos los senseis, ubieras visto a lee armo todo un alvoroto porque queria venir pero no se lo permitieron por que sele necesita alla- Kiba tomo un pequeño respiro- y si no te dijimos es por que sabiamos que no aceptarias! Baka!

Todo se quedo en silencio.

naruto se incorporo- Garacias-

-no hay de queso nomas de papa, ya bro cambia esa cara, te conosco desde que eramos crios y nuncate habia visto asi,no me gusta , me pones nervioso, extrañamos la viejo Naruto.-

Naruto cambio su expresion y le mostro una sonrisa.

-bueno te dejo, que me estoy haciendo-

Akamaru se levanto.

-Solo voy al baño akamaru- ante la palabras de su dueño el graaaaaaann perro blanco se volvio a acostar (no estoy intentando ser sarcastica de verdad en el manga esta gigantesco n.nU)

-Voy a tomar una ducha- dijo Neji tomando sus cosas y dirijiendose ala puerta.

-Vale apurate que despues de eso sigo yo- Shikamaru permaneciaacostado sobre la cama mirando el techo.

Neji dejo la habitacion

Shikamaru meditaba sobre su cama. (la deshika obiamente n.nU)

-"rayos se parece tanto ami madre, el cabello rubio y esa expresion, si se soltara el pelo...deja de pensar en bobadas Shikamaru, no tienes tiempo para pensar en eso, la aldea esta en problemas tienes una mision y tu pensando en chicas, que problematico, las chikas son problematicas, en especial ella ya deja de pensar en eso..."

tock, tock lapuerta se abrio despacio.

-Que se te olvido?-Shilkamaru se incorporo al ver que nadie contestaba-Neji?

-Definitivamente no soy neji y nisiquiera me le paresco, creo-La que estaba entrando eranada menos ni nada mas que Sabaku no Temari-disculpa solo pasba para ver que todo estubiera bien, sabes no confio en kankuro y pues para...bueno para deciarles buenas noches, pero veo que neji no esta (Nota de la autora:ella lo tenia planeado asi n.nU jijiji) puedo pasar?-

-Supongo que si, es tu casa-

Temari entro y se sento en laotra camajusto enfrente de Shikamaru- sabes te extrañe.-

-Tambien yo-

-quiero hablar contigo- dijo Temari mirandole al los ojos pero un poco apenada.

-yo Tambien, que problematico- Shikamaru sonrio.

Kiba salio casi corriendo al pasillo, buscando el baño cuando vio a Neji.

-Neji te vas a duchar?-

-si por?-

-dame chance de entrar primero que no me aguanto-

-esta bien entra-

-gracias-

Minutos despues kiba salio del baño.

-oye neji-

Neji solo volteo, no le gustaba esperar.

-No sabes si Hinata tiene novio o algo asi?

-no, no tiene-

Kiba puso expresion de alivio

-pero seria ,mejor que no se ilucionara con nadie, lo mas posible es que en estos dias Hiashi-sama le encuentre prometido- Neji dio por terminada la conversacion y le dio la espalda.

-oh ya veo, bueno que pases buenas noches-

-tu tambien-

45 minutos mas tarde Neji salia en su pijama bancapara dirijirse a su cuarto a dormir pero al abrir la puerta encontro lago que no se imagino o almenos en ese momento...

-perdon!- volvio a cerrar la puerta.

* * *

bueno aqui esta un capitulo mas espero les alla gustado y ahora rws;

**Sango0223:** perdon me demore demaciado espero no hayas perdido el interes. perdon :p

**Kisame Hoshigaki:** Gracias por recordarme que tenia un fic pendiente y sabes no creo que Tsunade le pagara todo,. mas bien creo que muy apenas les consiguipo dondelos acojieran y peligrode agartis (claro siempre en casa de mi bishitoque siempre la lleva) pero si son pagadas seguro que eso serialo que mas le doleria jajaja XD .

**Temari-Shikamaru:** pues lo del asesino no se va adescubrir hasta despuesporquetengoque hacerlos sufrir a todos (ja que mala soy, no estoy feliz si no matoa unos cuantos primero, sin sangre todo esen blanco y negro XD), y lo de Temari y Shikamaru pues ya vearas que pasa.

**Kaminari-dono**:gracias por tu apoyo!

**Spider-boy:** pues que te dire si quieres sabre si se quedan juntos pues tendras que seguir leyedo, con lo de esa pareja lo mas seguro es que aga una encuesta seriainteresante saber queles gustaria a los demas, aunque al final la historia se escribe sola, yo solo pongo los errores de ortografiay gracias por todo el apoyo!

**Darkrinoachan:** pues ya ves que si arreglamos el problematu el tuyo y yo el mio jijijiji ya veras que va a salir mucho por ciertoy si aunque se oigamalque risa como se engañan al pobre de naruto.

**Por favor sigan dejando rw que eso es lo que me sube el animo y por favor diganme si no les ha aburrido mucho lanarracion, es que a mi se me hace un poco monotona pero no se si este bien,asi que dejen reviewscon sus opinionesy comentarios tomatasos y eso tambien**.si esta un poco raro y sin sentido del humor es por que estaba medio borracha ese dia y tengo un humor simple! jajaja (pobre kiba)


	5. Chapter 5: un paseo matutino

Kiba salió casi corriendo al pasillo, buscando el baño cuando vio a Neji.

-Neji te vas a duchar?-

-Sí por?-

-dame chance de entrar primero que no me aguanto-

-esta bien entra-

-gracias-

Minutos después kiba salió del baño.

-oye Neji-

Neji solo volteo, no le gustaba esperar.

-No sabes si Hinata tiene novio o algo así?

-no, no tiene-

Kiba puso expresión de alivio

-pero seria ,mejor que no se ilusionara con nadie, lo más posible es que en estos días Hiashi-sama le encuentre prometido- Neji dio por terminada la conversación y le dio la espalda.

-OH ya veo, bueno que pases buenas noches-

-tu también-

45 minutos mas tarde Neji salía en su pijama banca para dirigirse a su cuarto a dormir pero al abrir la puerta encontró lago que no se imagino o almenos en ese momento...

-perdón!- volvió a cerrar la puerta.

_**Capitulo 5:**_

**Un paseo matutino**

Neji cerro inmediatamente la puerta y camino por el pasillo.

"rayos! Por que en mi cuarto? Y por que ahora cuando estoy mas cansado?...¿y ahora que are?"

Toc,toc...

Naruto abrió la puerta.- Neji! Hola que pasa?-

-Bueno yo... puedo pasar?- Neji estaba algo ruborizado.

-si, claro, pasa-

-¿que sucede Neji, todo bien?- pregunto Kiba que estaba sobre la cama jugando solitario..

-¿Puedo quedarme un rato aquí con ustedes?-

-si , claro pero ¿por que? que sucede?-pregunto el rubio con aun mas curiosidad -¿Shikamaru esta bien?-

-si, esta bien si se puede decir eso- u.uU

-¡ No me digas que...!- Kiba había dejado de poner atención a juego Shikamaru y...m al fin...-

-Al fin que?- pregunto Naruto

-Pues, no exactamente- Neji seguía apenado y no quería dar detalles al respecto.

-¿No exactamente que?- insistía el rubio

-¿Entonces que?- preguntaron Kiba y Naruto al unísono

-Pues nada, regresaba de ducharme y cuando abrí la puerta pues los vi , se estaban besando!-

-Solo besando?- pregunto el castaño con mucha curiosidad- ¿solo eso?-

-¿quiénes se estaban besando?- volvió a preguntar Naruto una vez mas.

-Shikamaru y esa chica Temari- contesto el ojiblanco.

-Shikamru y Temari! Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado, jajajaja!-

Valla que eres despistado naruto – dijo Kiba

-Pero cuanta que paso? Que vísate exactamente?- insistía el kitsune

-Nada- contesto el hyuga

-Cómo que nada? Tienes que haber visto algo o no se, por algo estas aquí- dijo Kiba muy interesado y con cara de picardía.

-Ya basta!- Neji tomo un respiro y continuo- bueno ...estaban, estaban en la cama besándose... en una pose un poco comprometedora, por eso vine- explico

-valla , mendigo Shilamaru ya decía yo que por mas inteligente que fuera el seria el que caería primero- dijo Kiba

-Gaug-afirmo Akamaru.

-Dijiste que no habías visto nada- le reclamo naruto a neji.

Neji se puso de inmediato rojo –Solo vi eso y cerré inmediatamente, crees que me hubiera quedado a ver el espectáculo! Pues, no!-

-ya no te molestes- dijo Kiba y se tumbo en la cama – Con ese carácter nunca vas a encontrar novia-

Neji intento sonreír pero le apareció un tic en el ojo .

Ala mañana siguiente

Akamaru espero pacientemente a que su amo y mejor amigo Kiba estuviera listo para salir de la habitación junto con los otros dos, hacia rato que había percibido olor a comida, incluso un humano atento lo hubiera percibido, eran panques dulces y huevos.

Bajaron las escaleras por el recibidor, hasta el comedor, allí se encontraban ya Hinata y Shikamaru cómodamente sentados; Kiba, Naruto y Neji se unieron a ellos mientras Akamaru se acomodaba en el piso.

-Buenos días- saludo Temari saliendo de la cocina con una jarra de jugo en las manos.

-Neji te ves terrible, no has dormido bien?-

Neji de nuevo tenia ese tic en el ojo .

-ha pasado la noche con nosotros-dijo Kiba burlonamente- jijijiji

Temari empezó a servir el jugo y hinata ayudaba a poner la mesa.

-No entiendo, si le hemos dado todas la almohadas- dijo naruto

-Dormí entre puros cojines, no me dieron ninguna manta, con el frió que hizo y si eso fuera poco entre los ronquidos de Kiba y tu sonambulismo era imposible!-

¿Y por que no te regresaste al cuarto?- pregunto Shikamaru- te estuve esperando.

De nuevo reapareció el tic en neji

-Bueno que queréis, hay huevos y panques dulces con miel de maple.

-Yo quiero ambos!- grito naruto agitando la mano con su habitual animo.

-Siempre el mismo- dijo Shikamaru – yo huevos por favor.

-Yo también puedo pedir ambos?- pregunto kiba un poco tímido.

-por supuesto- respondió la rubia – y ustedes?-

-Yo huevos por favor-

-panques por favor- dijo la ojiblanco, siguiendo a Temari para ayudarla en la cocina.

-Por cierto alguien podría hacerme el favor de llamar a Kankuro, ese flojo no se levanta hasta que no le llamen- .

Kankuro bajo al comedor vestido solo con un short que obviamente usaba para dormir, tambaleándose de modorro y bostezando.

-buenos días-

-Buenos días- contestaron casi todos

-Nada de buenos días flojo, ve a lavarte la cara por lo menos, que no vez que tenemos invitados!-

-Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-el grito de naruto había echo saltar de su sillas a mas de uno.

-QUE! QUE PASA, QUE SUCEDE?- Kankuro se había despertado por completo.

-que te sucede naruto?- pregunto neji tapándose lo oídos

-No-no trae manchas,...miren, su cara es normal!-dijo

-JA JAJAJA- Temari estallo en carcajadas

–claro que es normal, que esperabas!-

-aquí el único anormal eres tu- comento shikamaru con un tono de lo mas calmado.

-¿eso quiere decir que te maquillas?- pregunto el rubio

-si bueno...No , no me maquillo, son marcas que muestran que soy un maestro marionetista-

-haaaa...oh- Naruto se volvió a Kiba – Oye y tu también te pintas?-

-Claro que no! así nací, son marcas de herencia Inuzuka!- dijo Kiba ofendido

Los 7 terminaron de desayunar

-Uff... estoy lleno- resoplo naruto

-Gracias por la comida- dijo Hinata

-Si estaba deliciosa Temari- ante el comentario del Nara la chica se ruborizo pero el resto no lo noto.

-por cierto kankuro sabes que hora es?-pregunto Temari tratando de distraer

-No, por que?-

-Como que; por que, no tenias que ir a Nigel hoy?-

-Es cierto! Lo olvide por completo! Si se entera Gaara me mata (no literalmente n.nU), será mejor que me valla-

-y ustedes chicos que van a hacer hoy?-

-Ni idea- dijo el inuzuka

-Por que no van con el?- sugirió Temari

-Si , que buena idea, por que no vienen conmigo. Si de verdad vienen al país del viento tienen que visitar Nigel, es un pequeño pueblo, pero tiene de todo, ya lo verán. ¿Que dicen, no es muy lejos-

No tenemos nada mejor que hacer, verdad Akamaru?-

El perro solo respondió a su amo con un ladrido.

-podría servir de entrenamiento- dijo neji

-Y ustedes que dicen?- pregunto la rubia a el resto

-Yo tengo que encontrarme con Gaara mas tarde- contesto naruto decepcionado por que el quería ir.

-Yo paso-Dijo el Nara mirando a Temari quien le sonrió- además tengo que vigilar a este- señalando a Naruto.

-Oooye!-reprocho este

"Si Naruto-kun se queda yo también lo haré" pensó hinata –Yo también me quedo- contesto tímidamente.

-¿no seremos una carga para tu misión?- pregunto el ojiblanco

-Por supuesto que no, además ni siquiera es una misión, solo tengo que traer un informe sobre las excavaciones, rutinario pero alguien tiene que hacerlo- Kankuro se encogió de hombros – regresaremos mañana o hoy en la noche si lo prefieren.-

Kankuro y los otros 2 ya se habían marchado cuando Temari les comento que ella tenia unas cosas que hacer:

-Si quieren pueden quedarse en casa o ir por allí, ya saben que "esta es su casa".-

-Pues yo quiero dar una vuelta- dijo Naruto sobre el sillón y con las manos en la cabeza.

-¿Yo también puedo ir Naruto-kun?-

-Por supuesto¿tu que dice Shikamaru?-

-Yo paso no quiero andar allí afuera cuando llegue el medio día- se excuso

**10:11 AM Naruto y Hinata se dirigían hacia el centro de la aldea solo guiados por su sentido de orientación XD**.

" Este debería de ser el momento perfecto para confesarle a Naruto-kun mis sentimientos hacia él, ayer debió ser la reunión entre mi padre y los representantes del clan Umi y aun no he recibido nada" la ojiblanco sonrió ante aquella idea.

-¿Sucede algo Hinata-chan?- pregunto el rubio

Si el padre de Hinata hubiese aceptado la propuesta del clan Umi ella ya tendría prometido y seria informada de inmediato, sin embargo no había recibido ninguna carta esa era una buena noticia , aun tenia esperanza; por otro lado también estaba consciente de que su padre nunca aceptaría a Naruto como su pareja pero ¿ y si el se convertía en un gran ninja, reconocido por todos, tal vez, algún día en hokage. Hinata lo apoyaba, creía que lo lograría y cuando eso sucediera su padre no podría oponerse. Aun tenia esperanza y eso la hacia muy, muy feliz.

-No, nada Naruto-kun- ella le sonrió con un poco de color sobre sus mejillas, definitivamente era la situación perfecta para decirle, solo que no sabia si tendría el valor para hacerlo ahora.

-Hinata-chan, Eto...¿a donde quieres ir?-

-No lo sé- Hinata miro hacia abajo y concentro su atención en sus dedos, que a pesar de que hacia tiempo que había dejado esa costumbre aun no la superaba del todo cuando estaba frente a el -¿ a donde quieres ir tu?-

-Pues yo quiero ir a ver si hay un buen puesto de ramen o algo así datebayo!- confeso naruto con la mano derecha sobre su cabeza – pero sé que alas chicas les gusta ver tiendas de ropa y cosas así jajá jajá-

-Po-podríamos ir a buscar algún puesto, si quieres, por mí estaría bien, naruto-kun, así conoceríamos la ciudad-

-Bien!- grito el rubio con jubilo –Hinata-chan eres genial!-

Hinata se sonrojo aun más de lo que estaba -Gra-gracias-

Naruto la tomo de la mano y la arrastro por las calles (casi literalmente pues por poco se desmaya por la reacción del rubio).

**12:13 PM**

-Que calor hace datebayo!- ambos estaban ya muy cansados necesito agua, me muero de sed-

-Na-Naruto-kun?-el volteo a verla- eto...sabes como regresar?-

-No, ni idea, creo que estamos perdidos- naruto volteo a todos lados buscando alguna señal -y aun no hemos visto ni una tienda-.

A hinata solo sonrió y le apareció una gota gigante sobre la sien.

-No te preocupes Hinata chan déjamelo todo a mí ya veras como encontramos algo-

**2:30 PM**

-No te preocupes...ah...hinata-chan ya casi llegamos- le decía naruto con los mismos ánimos pero caminando a paso lento y con la lengua de fuera por el cansancio y el calor. Seguían perdidos.

Aunque fuera un ninja entrenado y hacia rato que se había amarrado su sudadera a la cintura (solo a él se le ocurría llevar sudadera a un lugar así -U) su vista se nublaba y sentía que iba a sucumbir en cualquier momento.

-Naruto-kun ¿por qué no vamos por aquí?- Hinata había sugerido doblar a la derecha.

Apenas lo hicieron y se encontraron en una pequeña calle llena de puestos todos ellos abiertos y protegidos por un techo. No lejos se podía distinguir un letrero que decía "Helados Sultán".

-Al fin estamos salvados!-Hinata le sonrió , si que estaban salvados , pero aun quedaba el regreso- Hinata-chan quieres helado?-

Ella asintió

-Bien vamos!- Naruto la volvió a tomar de la mano y segundos después ya estaban en el mostrador pidiendo el helado.

-Pide lo que quieras yo invito Hinata-chan-

ella se sonrojo aun más si eso fuese posible

Estaban sentados cómodamente en una pequeña mesa que servia a los para clientes comiendo su helado. Un cono de vainilla, mientras Naruto uno doble de limón y chocolate.

" esta es la oportunidad perfecta para decírselo pero ¿cómo?"

-Naruto-kun...?-

-Sí?-

-Eto...- Hinata estaba muerta de miedo, no sabia por donde empezar pero lo intentaría- tu...tu, bueno, tu sabes que siempre te he apoyado y...-

-De verdad Hinata chan?- Naruto estaba muy emocionado y conmovido- tu no crees que yo lo aya echo cierto? Yo estuve con ustedes toda la tarde a ti te consta que yo no fui verdad?-

-Claro que si , sé que tú eres inocente.- dijo en un susurro de voz.

-Gracias Hinata, de verdad que tú si eres buena amiga-

"Amiga" esa ultima palabra resonaba en su cabeza. ¿y si él la consideraba solo una buena amiga?; Hinata sintió que todo se había venido abajo, ahora no sabia si tendría el valor para decirle que lo quería : que lo quería desde siempre que lo a admirado desde que lo conoció y albergaba la esperanza de que él volteara a verla, no solo como una amiga sino como algo más.

-Hola!-

Hinata y Naruto voltearon a ver quien era quien había entrado al local.

-Que sorpresa encontrarlos aquí les saludo la chica rubia de cuatro coletas acompañada de nada menos ni nada mas que Nara Shikamaru.

-¿qué hacen aquí?- pregunto Naruto

-Bueno pasábamos por aquí y vinimos por un helado y ustedes? Cómo les fue en su paseo?- pregunto Temari

-Bueno, nos perdimos- contesto hinata – y llegamos aquí-

-Era de esperarse- dijo Shikamaru

los otros 2 también ordenaron y ahora estaban los 4 conversando y comiendo amenamente.

-¿a que hora te debes de encontrar en la oficina de Kazekage-sama?- le pregunto Shikamaru a naruto

-a las 4 de la tarde- contesto el kitsune

-pues ya son las 3:45-

-Waaaaaaaa, mejor me iré ahora-naruto se levanto apresurado- perdona Hinata-chan me tengo que ir-

-¿sabes por donde es?- pregunto la chica de las coletas.

Naruto para en seco, no tenia ni idea.

-Siempre haces todo precipitadamente- shikamaru se levanto también.

-Te llevaremos- dijo la rubia

-Gracias sin su ayuda seguro hubiera tardado horas en llegar-

-Vamos Hinata , si quieres mañana podemos regresar de compras juntas-.

La ojiblanco asintió.

Mientras tanto en Konoha las cosas no marchaban del todo bien.

Tenten se encontraba dando clases en el instituto, hace 2 años que es la encargada de impertirles clases de armas a los futuros ninjas, también solía hacer misiones como todos los demás pero ese trabajo con los niños realmente le gustaba.

-Todos han entendido bien? Ay alguna duda con respecto a esto?- pregunto a su clase, pero los jóvenes solo se limitaron a verla, lo cual significaba "no tengo dudas" o tal vez " no entiendo nada"- de todos modos no espero que lo entiendan al 100 ahora, primero necesitan practicarlo así que vamos al campo de entrenamiento-les explico Tenten.

Hacia rato que había notado que Masa un pequeño niño de su clase, siempre alegre y comunicativo, no se veía muy bien, así que se acerco a el mientras los alumnos se levantaban para salir al patio.

-Masa, cariño te sientes bien?-le pregunto Tenten

-Esta triste Yamato-san era su primo profesora- contesto otro niño de la clase que se sentaba a un lado de el.

Yamato era un niño del instituto 2 grados mayor que el había sido respetado por todos sus compañeros por su talento en taijutsu, murió misteriosamente hace dos noches, de la misma manera que muchos.

-Lo lamento tanto, Masa, era un buen chico. Creo que deberías irte a casa a descansar, no debiste haber venido-

-mama dice que tengo que ser responsable que debemos esforzarnos aun mas ahora por que estamos en crisis, pero yo creo que lo que realmente quería es que me alejara de la casa, por que mi familia esta triste-

-¿y tu como te sientes?- le pregunto Tenten con cariño en cuclillas frente a el, el otro niño observaba

-bien creo, pero me duele un poco el estomago-

-debe ser por la conmoción¿por que no vas a la enfermería y después a casa?-

-Si, profesora, gracias-

Tenten lo miraba con un poco de lastima, Masa a pesar de ser un niño hiperactivo y no muy aplicado, también era muy sensible.

-profesora? Yo también estoy conmocionado, me puedo ir a casa- bromeo Jake Parra compañero de travesuras de Masa.

-No- contesto Tenten

Masa rió un poco

-Bueno lo intente-

Al terminar sus clases Tenten debía encontrarse con Sakura e Ino, a pesar de los años pasan su amistad se había estrechado, cada día eran mas buenas amigas y solían juntarse una vez ala semana como mínimo a hacer y hablar cosas que a veces solo las chicas entienden y allí estaba ella afuera del hospital general de Konoha esperando que su amiga pelirosa se desocupara para pasar un fin de semana entre chicas.

-Hola!- la saludo Sakura desde lejos

-Hola, que tal te ha ido?-

-Pues la verdad no muy bien Tsunade-sama al igual que la aldea se cae a pedazos y se desquita con cualquiera que se le pare enfrente, y siempre la llevo yo TT ¿ y Hinata e Ino?-

-Hinata no esta¿no lo recuerdas? partió ala arena con Naruto, a Ino la vamos a encontrar en BQQ-

-Bien vamos allá-

-Sakura, hoy mande a un niño de la academia Masa no se si sabes algo de el,es que no tenia buena pinta y me he quedado un poco preocupada-

-Masa? Mmm. Déjame recordar... si creo que le vi allí, una enfermera lo atendía al parecer no es nada grave de ser así me hubiese enterado primero-

-Bien solo quería saber, su primo fue el chico que murió, han encontrado algo? Alguna pista?-

-no, ni idea pero ahora todo mundo puede estar seguro que no ha sido Naruto, el no se encontraba aquí.-

-Si pobrecillo, primer incidente y casi toda la aldea se lo toma como chivo expiatorio-

-Mira allí esta Ino con Chouji!-le dijo Sakura a Tenten cuando acababan de entrar el restaurante-

Chouji devoraba lo que al parecer era su tercer plato de comido mientras Ino con su plato casi intacto se limitaba a verlo comer –hola chicas, las esperaba- saludo la rubia que se había dejado crecer de nuevo el cabello.

-han terminado ya?- pregunto Tenten

-yo ya he terminado, pero el, creo que no- contesto Ino a quien seguía siendo su compañero de equipo en muchas misiones.

Chouji intento saludarlas pero tenia la boca llena así que se limito a hacer un gesto con la mano.

Tenten y Sakura se sentaron y llamaron a un mesero para que las atendiese y ordenaron.

-Frentuda no deberías comer tanto te vas a poner mas gorda-

-Cállate Ino-cerda aquí la única gorda eres tu yo como por que necesito reponer energías- estaban apunto de comenzar una pelea como tantas

Chouji seguía en lo suyo desde que las conocía siempre se habían comportado así y no creía que hubiera nada que pudiera cambiarlo.

-Cálmense chicas, miren que aquí viene lo que ordenamos...-intento calmarlas Tenten, cuando un agudo grito surgió de el mostrador del restaurante.

-Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! –

-ESTA MUERTO!- Grito una mujer sede la cocina

-QUE HA SUCEDIDO?-

Se escucharon llantos y gritos de confusión desde la cocina y todos voltearon haber que sucedía, pero algunos entre ellos Sakura, Ino ,Tenten y Chouji se habían levantado de inmediato a ver que ocurría adentro.

-Que sucede?-pregunto la maestra de armas al tiempo que se acercaba al vocerío de cocineros

-No lo se estábamos preparando la ensalada y fui a buscar pimienta y cuando regrese estaba tirado en el piso- dijo la mujer sollozando

-Sakura?-pregunto Ino

Sakura negó con la cabeza –Ya es demasiado tarde, lo siento mucho, esta muerto-

-Busquemos al asesino no debe estar muy lejos-dijo Tenten llevándose a Ino y Chouji con ella.

Notas de la autora:

Ya se que no tengo verguenza ,me he tardado mucho en actualizar, lo se y no tengo una buena escusa (aunque si se podria decir que cambie de casa y de vida XP) asi que de nuevo aqui me tienen pidiendo perdon a todos en especial a los que se han tomado la molestia de mandar rws muchas gracias:

Temari-Shikamaru, Kaminari-dono, DarkRinoaChan, Sango0223, a Andew que me lo advirtio u.uU ya KisameHoshigaki. muhas gracias por su apoyo y de nuevo mil perdone, jejeje.


	6. Capitulo 6: Te Creo?

_**Naruto no me pertenese en lo absoluto, yo lo se, tu lo sabes y el resto del mundo lo sabe.**_

**_

* * *

_**

Tenten y Sakura se sentaron y llamaron a un mesero para que las atendiese y ordenaron.

-Frentuda no deberías comer tanto te vas a poner mas gorda-

-Cállate Ino-cerda aquí la única gorda eres tu!!, yo como por que necesito reponer energías- estaban apunto de comenzar una pelea como tantas

Chouji seguía en lo suyo desde que las conocía siempre se habían comportado así y no creía que hubiera nada que pudiera cambiarlo.

-Cálmense chicas, miren que aquí viene lo que ordenamos...-intento calmarlas Tenten, cuando un agudo grito surgió de el mostrador del restaurante.

-Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! –

-ESTA MUERTO!- Grito una mujer sede la cocina

-QUE HA SUCEDIDO?-

Se escucharon llantos y gritos de confusión desde la cocina y todos voltearon haber que sucedía, pero algunos entre ellos Sakura, Ino ,Tenten y Chouji se habían levantado de inmediato a ver que ocurría adentro.

-Que sucede?-pregunto la maestra de armas al tiempo que se acercaba al vocerío de cocineros

-No lo se estábamos preparando la ensalada y fui a buscar pimienta y cuando regrese estaba tirado en el piso- dijo la mujer sollozando

-Sakura?-pregunto Ino

Sakura negó con la cabeza –Ya es demasiado tarde, lo siento mucho, esta muerto-

-Busquemos al asesino no debe estar muy lejos-dijo Tenten llevándose a Ino y Chouji con ella.

**Capitulo 6**

**Te creo??**

Ino, Chouji y Tenten habían buscado por toda Konoha y no habían encontrado nada, nadie había visto nada, también preguntaron en la entrada principal, a los guardianes de la muralla y a un sinfín de gente mas, nadie había visto a alguien sospechoso, así que tuvieron que regresar.

El cuerpo fue llevado a la morgue del hospital, allí Tsunade lo examinaría con mas cuidado, mientras que los 5 (Sakura, Ino, Chouji, Tenten y la ayudante de cocina) le intentaban explicar los hechos a la Hokage en su oficina.

-así que nada, eh?- Tsunade suspiro -sigo sin entenderlo, alguien entra a la cocina de un restaurante concurrido a plena luz del día, mata al cocinero y nadie ve nada?- Los otros permanecían callados tampoco comprendían nada

–Pueden retirarse-les dijo la hokage –Sakura-

-Si?-

-Quédate vamos a examinar de nuevo el cuerpo de la victima y a ver si así encontramos una pista.-

Ambas bajaron las escaleras y se dirigieron al hospital.

-Tsunade-sama-

-dime, Sakura-

-Quien cree que este haciendo esto?, quiero decir tiene algún sospechoso?-

-Si lo tuviera ya lo habría echo trisas yo misma- Dijo la hokage molesta con la situación –los únicos que conozco que quisieran dañar la aldea, son Orochimaru y el Akatsuki pero ninguno de los dos se encuentra en condiciones de hacerlo ahora, o al menos eso creo. No, quien quiera que sea que esta haciendo esto o es un excelente ninja como para poder burlar a toda la aldea o es un Shinigami con un Death Note (_es que ella también ve esa serie n_nU_.)-

Llegaron a la morgue y se prepararon par ver el cadáver.

WWWWWW

Tenten estaba decepcionada consigo misma, ella sabia que era una excelente ninja y no había podido ver al maldito asesino.

Ino y Chouji también se sentían mal.

-No podemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados, tenemos que hacer algo- dijo la chica con trajes chinos

-Tienes razón Tenten, deberíamos investigar por nuestra cuenta-dijo la rubia intentando levantar los ánimos.

-Solo nosotros 3?-

-quien mas Chouji? los demás que nos podrían ayudar se han ido a Suna-

-Tienes razón pero...¿que no necesitamos autorización de la Hokage?, digo si ya los ambus y los jounin están en el caso….-

-No necesitamos autorización para defender nuestra aldea, o si?, lo aremos por nuestra cuenta- dijo Tenten.

-Entonces esta decidido, a trabajar, vamos a averiguar todo lo que se sepa del caso por separado y mañana a esta hora nos veremos afuera del restaurante, de acuerdo??-

-hi- dijieron al unísono los otros y se separaron.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Mientras tanto en Sunagakure….

Naruto se encontraba sentado como demente en un sillón a las afueras de la oficina del kage ya eran más de las 6 de la tarde.

En cuanto había llegado Gaara lo recibió pero después le había pedido que esperara, al parecer tenia mucho trabajo, Naruto no se había atrevido a preguntarle que exactamente, el echo de ver a Gaara rodeado de papeles y trabajando hacia que el dudara un poco de su convicción de convertirse en hokage, aunque a Obaa-chan nunca la había visto trabajar tan arduo, solo la veía borracha o dando ordenes.

Naruto estaba muy desesperado ya llevaba 2 horas esperando y lo único que podía hacer era estar en el sillón y contemplar sus pies y manos, de ves en cuando solía ver pasar a una que otra persona por el pasillo a la oficina y de inmediato se marchaba, a pesar de que allí a diferencia de afuera era un lugar muy fresco y de la increíble comodidad del sillón, Naruto odiaba los edificios de oficinas y aun mas odiaba esperar en ellos, así que se limito a hacer lo único que podía hacer allí, levantarse, tomar un pequeño vaso de papel y llenarlo de agua para beber de un garrafón a su derecha y de nuevo tirarse sobre el sillón.

A un lado de la maquina de agua había una planta, de inmediato noto que era artificial, pero era tan bonita, a veces Naruto pensaba que sus sueños eran artificiales como la planta, aun no sabia que sentido tenia su vida, el trataba de encontrar alguno o creia haber encontrado uno y luchaba día a día por el, pero había días en los que en realidad no tenia ni una puñetera idea de que estaba haciendo.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió y al fin salio Gaara por ella.

-Gracias por esperar- dijo Gaara como siempre, serio.

Naruto le dedico una gran sonrisa y se levanto por fin de ese maldito sillón -Y bien ahora que??- pregunto.

-Iremos al campo de entrenamiento-

-he?- Naruto lo siguió por el pasillo a la salida que el ya conocía -Vamos a entrenar???-

-Algo así- fue la única respuesta del Kage pero una sonrisa se escondía debajo de su escudo de arena.

- Que bien al fin algo de acción!!!!-

El campo de entrenamiento era un lugar llano al sur de la aldea estaba seccionado por unas banderas rojas que se distinguían a distancia y tenían números marcados; "así es como nos ubicamos en la zona y medimos la distancia, para no perderse" le había explicado Gaara.

-Aquí- Gaara había parado y se mantenía pasible con los brazos cruzados -Bien , empecemos, Atacame.-

Naruto se trono los dedos de las manos -Con mucho gusto!-

-**Kage bunshin no jutsu**!!- aparecieron 10 copias de Naruto y se lanzaron al ataque, rodearon a Gaara mientras él continuaba con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

-Aquí vamos- Gritaron al unísono los 11 Narutos entre los cuales se perdía el verdadero, dos de ellos se lanzaron sobre el pelirrojo quien los atrapo en pleno vuelo con la arena.

-**Sabaku no sou sou** -Dijo Gaara en voz alta mientras sus puños se cierran y la arena obedece sus ordenes.

Un tercer Naruto le lanza kunais por la espalda y otros dos clones vuelven a intentarlo lanzándose nuevamente sobre el.

Gaara sin mucho esfuerzo logro cubrirse de los kunais volviendo a su postura con los brazos cruzados, la arena atrapo a los clones que se lanzaban sobre el de par en par y los desaparecía exprimiéndolos con la arena.

-**Kage bunshin no jutsu**-mas colones del rubio aparecieron y se lanzaron al ataque.

Gaara había perdido de vista al verdadero Naruto ya que entre la lluvia de enemigos que ahora ascendían a más de 30, arena y el humo blanco que dejaba cada copia al desaparecer y si contaba el hecho de que se movían constantemente parecía imposible localizarlo.

Pero había algo que podía hacer que lo distinguiese de entre los demás clones el echo de que no solo eran sombras de el si no que al mismo tiempo todos eran el, el verdadero Naruto debería estar mas cansado y con algunas, aunque sean pequeñas y mínimas, pero visibles heridas.

El pelirrojo intento localizarlo contando esto nuevamente pero los ataques de los narutos no cesaban y no podía concentrarse estaba empezando a agotarse, los clones se habían vuelto cada vez mas difíciles de atrapar.

Hasta que al fin lo vio, allí saltando entre unos montículos de rocas se encontraba el verdadero Naruto.

Naruto se mantenía en movimiento entre una serie de rocas desérticas rojas; estaba peleando en el territorio de Gaara y deseaba alejarse lo mas posible de la arena, el no era tan rápido como Lee, pero el ninja #1 en sorprender ala gente, tenia varios trucos bajo la manga, si no podía ser rápido, podría ser abundante; una idea se estaba maquilando en su cabeza cuando lo noto. Gaara estaba ocupado con sus clones pero ya lo había distinguido de entre el resto, no tenia tiempo de pensar si su plan funcionaria o no, era ahora o nunca.

-**Kage bunshin no jutsu**!!!-

Naruto hizo otra serie de clones y se lanzaron nuevamente sobre Gaara en todas direcciones y esta vez al mismo tiempo.

Gaara sabia lo que el rubio trataba de hacer –"_intenta imitar a Lee y bajar mi guardia"- _rió - _" ya no soy el mismo que durante los exámenes Chuunin"-_ pensó.

Había mas de 2 razones por las cuales eso no funcionaria.

Gaara se cubrió por completo con la arena y antes de que los clones cayeran sobre el la lanzo en forma de balas en todas direcciones. Todos los narutos desaparecieron a excepción de uno, ese debía ser el verdadero.

Una garra de arena sujeto al kitsune pero este se esfumo en el aire dejando en su lugar una roca roja, Gaara la hizo añicos, era un reemplazo.

-Donde rayos…?- cuarto Narutos aparecieron por debajo de sus pies para sujetarlo.

-**RASSENGAN**!!- grito Naruto, Gaara se giro lo habían pillado, por atrás de el se dirigía el verdadero Naruto con un poderoso ataque que daría justo en el blanco.

Recibió el impacto y un tanto de arena salio volando, no se podía ver nada, cuando empezó a esparcirse el polvo lo noto…

-un caparazón de arena- se dijo a si mismo también sorprendido –un cambiazo.-

El pelirrojo había logrado escapar con mucho esfuerzo en el último segundo. Ahora era este el que se encontraba sobre una roca y Naruto sobre la arena.

-**Suna Raishin**- dijo Gaara y 6 montículos de arena en forma de antenas se formaron alrededor de Naruto y lo impactaron con descargas eléctricas.

Naruto callo al suelo de bruces, luego se dio la vuelta y comenzó a reír, aun podia pelear el impacto no habia sido suficiente para derrotarlo pero estaba cansado y no podia parar de reir.

Gaara también se dejo caer y quedo sentado sobre la arena. Ambos respiraban agitadamente por la batalla, el sol ya se había ocultado completamente para ese entonces.

-Parece que me venciste- Naruto se había dejado de reír pero una gran sonrisa continuaba en su cara –Te has vuelto muy fuerte-

-Tu también- dijo Gaara – creo que nunca dejaras de sorprenderme-

-bueno la verdad es que he estado entrenando duro, pero creo que no es suficiente, jejeje-

-Naruto sabes por que hemos hecho esto?-

El rubio se sentó y espero la respuesta

-Tsunade-sama me pidió que verificara si algo fuera de lo común sucedía contigo, por medio de una pelea puedo notar que tan activo esta el Kyubi.

Naruto se incorporo por completo –TU TAMBIEN CREES QUE HE SIDO YO VERDAD!!- su sonrisa había desaparecido por completo, estaba molesto.

-No he sentido nada, aunque en esta batalla haya visto que tan activo esta tu bijuu, eso no prueba nada, siempre existe la posibilidad de que el este tomando el control de tu cuerpo sin que te des cuenta de ello; por eso te envió aquí conmigo y no a otro lugar.

-Así que tu crees que he sido yo!!, no importa lo que diga, todo el mundo cree que he sido yo!- Naruto seguía gritando.

-Yo no lo creo-

Naruto se quedo sorprendido –Pero acabas de decir que…-

-Se que no has sido tu, por que lo has dicho, confió en ti; además ¿crees que alguien que paso toda su vida asesinando de esa forma no notaria la diferencia?- Gaara puso una ligera sonrisa.

-Gaara yo…lo siento, creí que tu…-

-Vamonos ya es de noche- Gaara se incorporo y ambos caminaron hacia la casa.

Al llegar a la entrada Gaara se excuso y regreso por el mismo camino Naruto entro a la casa ya todos estaban allí, después de cenar cada quien se dirigió a sus habitaciones.

WWWWWW

Hinata se encontraba preparándose para dormir cuando alguien toco a su puerta.

-Adelante-

-Disculpa- la rubia de cuatro coletas entro- Hinata casi se me olvidaba te llego esta carta en la tarde.-

Hinata la tomo un poco extrañada al principio, no sabia de quien podría ser.

-Bueno me retiro, que pases buenas noches- le dijo Temari dejando a la ojiblanca sola de nuevo en la habitación.

Hinata siguió donde se había quedado, guardando sus cosas y preparando su ropa para mañana, seguía pensando aun en el día que había pasado con Naruto, no había sido muy confortable pero lo había pasado con el, tal vez la próxima vez podría decirle lo que sentía y eso podría ser mañana.

En eso un ruido de cosas cayendo al suelo interrumpió sus pensamientos, Hinata salio al pasillo haber que había sido, tal vez Temari seguía por allí.

-Tema….- Hinata se encontró a quien menos se esperaba, era nada menos que Gaara saliendo de la habitación contigua, al parecer fuel él, el que causo el ruido

-Te desperté, lo siento- se disculpo él y antes de que Hinata pudiera decir algo, se esfumo enseguida en un torbellino de arena.

Hinata volvió a su habitación _"será ese su cuarto? Pero nunca esta allí, Temari me dijo que todo este pasillo estaba deshabitado…." _

De pronto recordó la carta, la tomo y se sentó en la cama, busco el remitente; era de su padre.

Temerosa de lo que esta pudiera decir la abrió:

Hinata Hyuga:

Querida hija, me complace anunciarte que las negociaciones con el clan Umi han concluido con éxito y me complace un mas informarte sobre tu prometido un joven de sangre noble heredero de su clan; Takuro Umi quien quiere conocerte de inmediato, se que tú también estarás ansiosa de conocerlo.

Aun no se ha formalizado el compromiso, pero ellos ya han dado su palabra y nosotros la nuestra, en 20 días ambos clanes se reunirán para fijar la fecha de la unión de nuestras familias, mientras tanto disfruta tu estadía en la arena y no comas ansias en cuanto regreses podrás conocerlo.

Firma Hiashi Hyuga.

Termino de leerla carta, sus manos le temblaban, por unos segundos vio todo muy ajeno a ella, como si todo; la cama en la que se encontraba sentada, la habitación, la carta e incluso su mismo cuerpo, nada era de ella, como si lo viera todo a través de una pantalla de televisión.

Se sintió caer por un gran precipicio hacia el vació y luego detrás de unos minutos tal vez, volvió, solo para encontrarse con aquello que había temido desde hace años, se encontraba ante un matrimonio arreglado, el suyo propio, uno que no deseaba, aunque no conociera aun a su prometido.

Hacia mucho que la familia Hyuga deseaba deshacerse de ella y que mejor forma, "matarían dos pájaros de un tiro".

Sabia que no había nada que hacer, no importa cuanto entrenara que tan fuerte se hubiera vuelto, ni cuanto se hubiese esforzado, ellos habían ganado y ella perdido. Le dolía la cabeza, se tiro en la cama y comenzó a llorar.

Sus lagrimas empaparon primero la almohada, después las sabanas blancas, su llanto no tendría consuelo, pensó en ella, en sus amigos, en Naruto, principalmente en Naruto. Tal vez nunca se volvió fuerte, no logro ni siquiera confesarle lo que sentía, ahora de todos modos no tenia importancia, ya era tarde.

Se levanto de la cama todavía llorando, salio de su habitación y se dirijo a una pequeña terraza al final del pasillo, quería ver las estrellas, desde que su madre murió cada vez que estaba triste encontraba consuelo en ellas, sentía como si su madre le cantara desde el cielo para consolarla; hoy estaba en una casa extraña pero curiosamente eso aligeraba la carga de su corazón.

Hinata salio a la pequeña terraza y se recargo en la barandilla de piedra, miro a las estrellas, la luna estaba en cuarto menguante aun, se quedo allí con lagrimas en los ojos y suspiro.

No se percataba de que un par de ojos verde-azul la observaban.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**La verdad es que no tengo verguenza quien sabe que tanto de retraso?? O.o**

**para ser sincera olvide que tenia un fic, pero lo bueno de no tener memoria es que tampoco tienes conciencia como no te acuerdas de lo malo que hiciste pues tampoco tienes remordimientos.**

Gomenasai, T-T.

el capitulo 7 no va a tardar vale? (almenos no tanto como tardo este)

Gracias a todos los que me escribieron rw:

**Kisame Hoshigaki, Ninja Ayame, Kaminaridono y Dreignus y a Joselyn** por recordarme que tenia un fic que terminar.

Y en especial a Gaarita-chan que lo amo!!! y que lee libros por que es culto.

see yaa!!


End file.
